Valentine Surprise
by Akasha721
Summary: Florian is locked in his room and doesn't know why! What has he done now!


Valentine Surprise

I do not own Gorgeous Carat You Higuri does.

Florian is locked in his bedroom staring out the window at the sparrow in the bushes below him.

"Even you have more freedom than I enjoy petite sparrow. I wish I could join you on your journey across the moonlit sky."

He walks back to the door and pounds on it but gets no answer. He walks over to the connecting door to Noir's room and knocks on it. He stills does not receive an answer. He storms over to his bed in frustration and throws himself across it beating his fist against the brocade coverlet.

Why would Noir lock him in his room like this? What had he done that would justify doing something like this. He rolls over trying to go over the events of the day in his mind but cannot come up with anything out of the ordinary.

Noir is going to pay for this! This is just embarrassing. All the servants and his people knew he was locked in his room and no one came to help. They had to have been told not to come near his room because he couldn't hear any footsteps outside his door. However, as thick as the door was it would have been almost impossible to hear out just as it would be impossible to hear inside.

He gets up, goes back to the window, and sees that the little sparrow he had seen earlier has departed. With the moon so high in the sky, he can see all of the garden filled with beautiful flowers. Noir liked to stroll through the garden after dinner saying the flowers reminded him of the colors of jewels.

One evening as they were strolling among the roses, Florian asked which his favorite flower was and he said it was not there because he would like to have roses the color of his eyes. Florian had just laugh at him and said that he would never have a favorite because they did not come that color. Noir had just looked at him with a strange smile bringing him in close for a quick kiss on the lips.

Now he seems to be angry with him for some reason he has yet to figure out. He sighs and sits by the fireplace and picks up a book. He loves reading the penny novels that were so popular among the people now.

He reads a few pages and nods off letting the book slide down into his lap.

Noir opens the connecting door to Florian's room and steps inside. Florian is dozing by the fire with one of his cheap novels. Noir walks over to the blonde haired man and gazes in his beautiful face. He smiles knowing that this man belongs to him. He is the most precious jewel in his collection. The only one he will never lose even if his life depended on it. He loves his man like no other and he will always protect him no matter what.

He sits on the arm of Florian's chair and pulls the book from his lap. He kisses him on the forehead softly as he ghost his hand down the older man's chest.

Florian opens his eyes slowly and smiles up at him and then his eyes get stormy as he remembers he has been locked in his room. He pushes Noir away causing the raven-haired man to fall on his butt.

He jumps up and says, "You have a lot of nerve locking me in here! I've been pounding on both doors for hours!"

Noir looks up at him from the floor and says, "You couldn't have been knocking for that long. When I came in you were asleep! You seem quite content to me!"

"What did you expect me to do? What have I done this time to make you take such drastic measures! I cannot for the life of me think of anything that I have done!"

"Well since you feel like that, why don't you just leave? But the lock on your door is jammed so just go through my room since you want to get out!"

Florian spins around and says, "You would just love that! Make me out to be the selfish one! Tell me why you did this to me!"

"Florian I'm sorry but I did have my reasons. In time, you will understand. I promise, I did not mean to upset you. I'm sorry, go on you can leave."

"Well if that is all you have to say then I will."

He walks to Ray's door, pushes it open and gasps.

Ray comes up behind him and says, "Happy valentine's day my love." He encircles Florian's waist from behind kissing him lightly on the neck.

The room is filled with light amethyst roses all over. The bed has rose pedals covering it all over the dark purple coverlet. There are amethyst roses in vases all over the surfaces leading up to the bed. In the corner is a bucket with champagne in ice and a large bowl of strawberries next to it. Candlelight gives the room a warm romantic glow as the light flickers on the walls dispelling the shadows in the room.

Florian turns to Noir and says, "You did all this for me? I'm surprised you pulled it off Ray. Where did you get the roses, they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are my love. I hope you like it. You do don't you?"

"Oh Ray, I love it and I love you too."

He wraps his arms around the younger man and kisses him with as much passion as he had with the anger he felt earlier.

Noir pulls back, takes his lover's hand, leads him into the room, and pours him a glass of champagne.

"Here, my love try this with a strawberry, it brings out the flavor of the champagne." Florian opens his mouth, bites the strawberry, and sips the champagne, smiling up at Noir. He did not have the heart to tell him that he knew about strawberries and champagne.

Noir likes to think that Florian led a sheltered life before he came along. To him Florian was naïve about the real world but nothing could be further from the truth.

"Do you like your surprise, beautiful? Even if I locked you in your room?"

"Well I guess you can be forgiven…as long as you promise not to lock me up like a caged bird again."

"Had I not done that you would have ruined your surprise."

Florian lies back on the bed among the pedals and open his arms. Noir falls gently into them as he captures Florian's lips in a loving kiss.

The roses are the only thing to witness the coming together of the two young lovers, as they make passionate love among their soft pedals.


End file.
